


For an Evening of Freedom

by pixiealtaira



Series: Kurtoberfest 2016 [7]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mentions Kurt/Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiealtaira/pseuds/pixiealtaira
Summary: Kurtoberfest prompt 8: possession
Series: Kurtoberfest 2016 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694098
Kudos: 24





	For an Evening of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Does it mention the prompt? Yes. Does it really fit the prompt? Shrug.

Elliot and Kurt sat on the counter at the loft and watched as Rachel and Blaine stood in the middle of the room yelling at each other over who would sing the main solo lines of one of the cover’s Kurt’s band was supposedly planning.

“Do you think they realize that neither is in the band so neither will sing the lines?” Elliot asked.

Kurt shook his head. “Nope.”

“What will happen when they do?” Elliot asked.

“They will both yell at me. Rachel will demand I let her back in because all she has right now is rehearsals for Funny Girl and work, and she keeps getting told to cool it at work. And she ‘needs the applause’ to function or she will go crazy. Blaine will demand to be let in because I should know already how wonderful he’d sound and really, it’s a shame we don’t have a solid and consistent front man, which is ‘understandable since none of us have the type of voice that will really draw crowds’. Wouldn’t we just appreciate how much having his singing as front man would bring in followers? Then I will tell them ‘no’ and they will both comfort each other in their mutual pain caused by how mean and horrid I am. Usually this involves a trip to callbacks, where they can sing and show everyone how wonderful they are. And I will have the loft to myself and be able to watch whatever I want to for several hours!”

Elliot looked at Kurt. Both Rachel and Blaine had added in huge swinging arms and feet stomping and scream singing bits of lyrics at each other.

Elliot tilted his head and watched the spectacle.

“Do you even think they might be possessed?” he asked.

“By what?” Kurt asked. “Terrible two year old spirits?”

“I was think banshees, but I could see toddlers as well.”

The door to the loft slid open and Dani came partway in, before stopping to stare. Blaine and Rachel didn’t even notice and continued their screaming.

Kurt hopped down and pulled Elliot down. “Rachel, Blaine, I’m heading out with Elliot and Dani now. You can tell me what conclusion you came to when I get home. I shouldn’t be too late.” Kurt yelled as he headed towards the door. He picked up a full garment bag from a hook on the coat hanger. He waved.

Blaine and Rachel didn’t even stop yelling at each other to notice.

Kurt and the rest of his band left. Even outside the loft you could hear the argument. Kurt smiled and cheerfully skipped towards the exit of the building.

‘You never were going to have us do Katy Perry covers, were you?” Elliot asked.

“Nope. I prefer Lady Gaga if we were to go that recent.” Kurt said. “I just didn’t want to hear Rachel telling me everything she thought we were doing wrong all night or Blaine hissing about men looking at me while we performed. Where are they supposed to look, the ceiling?”

Elliot started laughing.

“They are fighting over Katy Perry?” Dani asked.

“Yep, and who has the rights to sing her.” Kurt said.

“Have you ever thought they might be possessed?” Dani asked.

Elliot and Kurt didn’t stop laughing until it was time for the band to perform.


End file.
